The Unexpected
by Punkzpunk
Summary: Do you wanna see what happen's 6 year's later after Rukia and Ichigo got married? Let this Romance between two begin.Will Ichigo cheat on Rukia? Will he give her a child? Will he protect her from anything?FIND OUT: Rated M for violence,words, and etc. :
1. The Unexpected

Love, Forever, and a Family.

Ichigo stood up in his room looking at his wife smiling he bent down and whispered to her " I love you so much" Rukia mumbled softly " I love you too" it's been six years since they've been married Ichigo smiled when he remembered when he proposed to her that night ,that beautiful night that he loved and still loves.

!.Flashback.!

A silent night when suddenly.

***Ichigo crashes into the wall***

"_Ichigo!_!" Rukia yelled, "_You_ _dumb crack don't you know that you're supposed to be the one who_ _kick's the hollow's butt instead the hollow beat's yours!" _ Ichigo stands up ….. "_Whatever Rukia…._ _It's not like you really care about me right?_ Rukia blushes before speaking." Of course not you fool why, why would I care for you?" Ichigo runs towards the hollow and cuts the crap out of it and then disappears, Ichigo was thinking what it would be like if his mom were alive "Ooh mom why did you have to leave?" Ichigo wondered. Rukia was weak for now because of what she did for him she transferred her powers over to him how he had sacrificed himself just to protect her did he really care for her? Rukia walked over where Ichigo stood daydreaming about his childhood "Ichigo!" Ichigo bent down and looked at her Rukia gave her 'WTF' face at him and suddenly Renji jumps behind Rukia and pushes her and screams "Rukia you need to train!" Ichigo stood there frozen blushing Rukia looked like an uncut ruby diamond blushing like crazy Renji asked "Rukia?" Renji froze "Uhmm "runs away screaming "I'll see you at Ichigo's house!" Ichigo disconnected his lips from hers "Uhmm I'm uhm very sorry" Rukia looked away not to show her blush " I'ts erhm okay Ichigo I'll see you later I need to meet with Renji to train for our battle together sorry about that I'm going to kick that guys ass" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's chin and faced her to him and gave her another kiss "Rukia" whispered Ichigo Rukia looked up at him and said " What Ichigo?" Ichigo started blushing marry me Rukia be my wife and stay with me forever I want to be the man of your dream's Rukia I want you to bare my children " Rukia looked up to his eyes those caramel creamy eye's of his melted her she loved him so much she couldn't say no to him because of all of the things he did for her Rukia put her hands around his neck and whispered to his ear " I do " Rukia gave a smirk while Ichigo stood there hugging her as if there weren't any people around .


	2. New Life

Chapter 2

New life.

! End of Flashback!

Ichigo got half dressed instantly ran down the stairs fast Rukia stood up in bed wondering "I wonder what's wrong with him…." Ichigo ran upstairs trying to get some air into his lungs looked up at Rukia,"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled Rukia turned around to her husband and screamed back "WHAT!" Ichigo pointed at the open window and spoke "You're changing in front of the neighbors" Rukia turned around slowly to see her neighbor staring at her with his 'WTF just happened' face' Rukia suddenly closed the window curtains and faced Ichigo "Those daring violet eyes " he said "Ichigo" Rukia groaned Ichigo opened his eyes when he saw that he was embracing her and kissing her neck with pleasure Ichigo turned as red as a tomato "You don't have to be nervous you're married with me you know" Ichigo smirked and continued what he was doing Rukia seemed to enjoy what he was doing when the doorbell rang DING DONG the doorbell rang Ichigo scowled and muttered " What the hell now…" Ichigo pulled on a shirt and continued downstairs he opened the door with force and look at the person in front of him he was surprised who it was he even fell down when he saw her who was she?

"Ichigo! Who is it?" Rukia called out she ran downstairs dressed in a baby blue shirt with a cross , really short , shorts and sandals she looked at who it was and saw her husband on the floor " Mom? " Rukia spoke almost choking on the piece of Hershey's Milk Chocolate "I thought you were dead and my sister told me you " Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo who spoke " Why don't you come in and have some tea with us " Ichigo learned his manners finally after he got married he promised to be the best husband/father to his wife and his children it was winter and it was freezing cold outside it was so freezing you could see the snowflakes clearly, Rukia's mom wore a yukata formally to represent her family name Rukia's mom finally spoke " Rukia I'm sorry for abandoning you're sister and you leaving both of you on the streets but now I know that you're living happily and that's what makes me happy congratulations and I'm sorry for your sister how she died painfully hurt and worried about you not surviving I heard it all Rukia I am truly dearly sorry " , " Go away " Rukia spoke clearly almost tearing Rukia's mom left trying not to let herself go out of control and cry she was tired of all this suffering everywhere , everywhere she went anything she touched turned into dust imagine that even her own daughters she couldn't handle them both she had to abandon them both in the streets " I'm sorry" Rukia's mom muttered Rukia closed the door and went upstairs wondering what happened why she came why was the only response Rukia could mutter loudly.

**REVIEW PLZZZ:)) THIS IS CHAPTER2**

**Oi! Have you forgotten me? Hehe. Jk T.T - Punkzpunk**


End file.
